Kingdom Hearts: The Last Successor
Kingdom Hearts: The Last Successor is a fanon by Nerdy Geek BK. It is meant for Playstation 3. The story takes place a few thousand years after the main storyline of Kingdom Hearts. Time travel plays an important part in this game. Characters Player Characters 'Attha' Young school boy at the age of 16. He thinks his life is too normal and boring, always wishing something big would come up. Lives in Crystal Town with his parents and older sister. He studies in Crystal Academy along with Yeul, Noel and Edmund. His life is highly miserable when he couldn't be Yeul's boyfriend, even worse, Edmund has been bullying him for years. He found a golden key that whisked him away to the past, and met Iswa who accompanied him on his journey. 'Iswa' Iswa is a native of the City of Xa'ang. The world was then destroyed in a war, and she lost her family. Now she is living peacefully in Radiant Garden, but the past will still return to haunt her. She seldom speak unless the need arises. After meeting Attha, she starts to open up and speak to him like friends. She has an older brother, Lucardo. 'Lucardo' Iswa's older brother. He is a very carefree person, always seen smiling no matter how bad the situation is. He loves his sister but Iswa hates him. He is half blind. Story Few thousand years have passed after the main Kingdom Hearts storyline. This story centers around a normal 16-year-old school boy named Attha. Crystal Academy is where Attha studies, along with Yeul, Noel and Edmund. While walking home from school Attha saw a small rusty key and brought it home. The key turns out to be golden, after he polished it. He made it into a necklace. 13 days passed and it's the day before summer vacation. Attha was highly depressed after he failed to get a date with Yeul. On the way home he met a young girl with white hair and red eyes. She looked at Attha and called him "The Last Successor" before fading. Attha thought it was an illusion, but that night his life is turned upside down. He enters his Dive to the Heart and leaves his old life behind, entering completely into the past. The adventure begins Attha awakens in Radiant Garden, saved by Iswa, a girl with a scar on her left cheek. She told Attha that he is now thousands of years way back from his time, and he couldn't go back until he finds the person who sealed him in history. Iswa notices the key necklace and tells Attha to take it off. The key immediately turns into "The Eternal Dream", a golden keyblade. Iswa agrees to accompany Attha on his journey, since she is looking for someone too. Thus, starts the quest of the two teens. Gameplay The game consists of both traditional role-playing and simulation game types. For the first few hours of gameplay, the player has to choose different options that will effect the growth of Attha later. After the Dive to the Heart the game system changes and Attha will fully develop based on the decisions the player makes. There are only three results, *High HP (Hit Points) and strength, ideal for close combat and dealing high damage. *High MP (Magic Points)and magic power, great spell casters. *High AP (Ability Points)and speed, able perform various special attacks and abilities. In The Last Successor players can change party leaders, unlike other Kingdom Hearts games. Players can either play as Attha or Iswa in the game. Attha can only equip keyblades and change the keychains that can be obtained after completing quests. Iswa, on the other hand can equip various weapons, mostly ranged weapons. Category:Stories